Una En Un Millon
by Tonks Moonlight
Summary: Sanpe y Tonks en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place despues de una reuinion, leeanlo jaja mi rpimer SanpeTonks...... reviews plz.


**Una en un millón**

by Tonks Moonlight

Una reunión más, un día más, otra oportunidad que se le iba para hablar con él, como siempre hacia, al termino de una reunión de la Orden del Fénix, estaba sentada en la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, recordando lo que había sucedido esa mañana, pensaba en la mejor manera de realizar con éxito la misión asignada, pero algo no la dejaba pensar claro, una vez más ese hombre se apoderaba de sus pensamientos, esta vez había estado más distraída que nunca, un leve rubor se dibujó en sus mejillas al recordar al director de Hogwarts llamándole la atención.

_- Flash Back -_

- A ti Tonks te toca vigilar el callejón Knockturn, pero específicamente Borgin y Burkes – el director dejó de hablar al ver que la joven auror a la que se dirigía se encontraba a la mitad de un viaje astral. Se aclaró la garganta sin obtener respuesta alguna de la chica, la cual se encontraba con los codos sobre la mesa y sus manos apoyando su cabeza mientras se columpiaba en la silla, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la cocina.

- Nymphadora, ¿nos harías el honor de acompañarnos en esta reunión? – dijo con un tono de voz más alto pero sin perder la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza.

Tonks dio un fuerte respingo cayéndose de la silla, la señora Weasley, quien se encontraba a un lado de ella, se apresuró a levantar a la metamorfomaga, quien emergió de debajo de la mesa, su cabello púrpura ese día, estaba revuelto, lo cual fue una suerte pues pudo ocultar la gran variedad de rojos que lucía su cara, rápidamente se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar y disimuladamente volteó a verlo, él la miraba de manera reprobatoria, rápidamente desvió su mirada y la dirigió hacia el director.

- Lo lamento profesor Dumbledore, estaba un poco distraída y… - pero el anciano no le permitió terminar y continuó hablando como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- Te decía mí querida Tonks que la misión de esta semana será vigilar la tienda de Borgin y Burkes, creo que el Sr. Borgin ha estado vendiendo algo más que objetos tenebrosos.

- Está bien Profesor, empezaré hoy mismo – contestó ya recuperada y con el entusiasmo de siempre.

_- Fin del Flash Back – _

Se sentía tan tonta, cómo era posible que no hubiera podido prestar atención en una reunión tan importante, sólo hablaban una vez por semana, no podía permitirse ese tipo de cosas y menos en la situación en la que vivían, pero cada día le costaba más concentrarse, no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos, estaba locamente enamorada de el.

- Oh, Tonks esta vez si estuviste fatal – se reprimió a si misma en voz alta – que tonta y torpe soy…

- Querida no seas tan dura, es normal, todos estamos distraídos en estos tiempos, además sabes que ninguno de nosotros te juzga y todos confiamos en ti, y personalmente creo que eres una persona muy capaz, sólo que… eres joven – dijo con tono maternal la señora Weasley, que en esos momentos entraba a la cocina.

- Muchas gracias Molly, es bueno escucharlo – dijo la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

- No tienes nada que agradecer pequeña – dijo Molly mirando su reloj- me retiro Tonks, tengo que salir, adiós – dijo esta última palabra desde la puerta de la habitación.

Una vez más se quedó sola en la cocina, se levantó dispuesta a salir de ahí, necesitaba ir a la biblioteca de la casa por sus cosas, estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió sola, quedando la auror de frente con el inquilino de sus pensamientos.

-Se-Severus ¿que haces aún aquí? – murmuró la metamorfomaga.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Snape levantando las cejas y mirando con disgusto a la joven.

- Si, ¿que haces aún aquí?, ¿no se supone que debas estar cumpliendo con lo que te asignaron? – contestó Tonks con enojo

- "Perfecto Nymphadora arruínalo, por fin tienes la oportunidad de estar con él a solas y lo único que se te ocurre es pelear, pero es lo mejor, así lo alejo de mi, ¿aún más lejos?, si, más lejos, además mis oportunidades son una en un millón, y no es que sea pesimista solo es que…"

Mientras la auror tenía una pequeña discusión con ella misma, el profesor de pociones la observaba atento a cada gesto que la chica hacia, mientras ésta se reprendía.

- "Sin duda eres única Nymphadora Tonks, hermosa y peculiar, aunque un poco torpe, pero eres una en un millón" – una fugaz sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del profesor de pociones, la cual desapareció inmediatamente para dejar que las palabras escaparan de sus labios.

- Al menos yo pongo atención, y sé lo que me corresponde hacer, Nymphadora – contestó desafiante

- "Eso si que no, de mi no te burlas y menos llamándome así, no me importa que estés como quieres, eso si no lo permito" – pensó la joven y en un arrebato de coraje la chica explotó contra el hombre que tenía enfrente.

- Pues para que sepas, yo si estaba poniendo atención solo que… este… mm… yo… tu sabes… "sólo que si no estuvieras en mis pensamientos y frente a mi, en todas las reuniones…", y mejor me voy, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, además cabeza de troll, es Tonks – dijo esto último casi gritando, se disponía a salir de la cocina cuando algo la detuvo.

Severus la había tomado del brazo en un impulso que no pudo contener, necesitaba tenerla cerca, aunque fuera para pelear con ella, si no ¿de qué otra forma hablaría con ella?, se puso de frente a ella, estaban los dos, cerca uno del otro, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, tratando de adivinar lo que el otro pensaba en esos momentos, disfrutando la oportunidad de estar tan cerca, cada uno creyendo que era el único que lo disfrutaba.

- De aquí no te vas Nymphadora, a mi nadie me deja hablando solo – Snape rompió el silencio después de unos momentos de incómodo silencio.

- Pues entonces seré la primera en hacerlo, Severus – contestó la chica, tratando de mantenerse de pie ya que sentía como la fuerza abandonaba sus piernas poco a poco y a pesar de eso no hizo nada por soltarse.

- "Demonios Severus ¿por qué tienes que oler tan bien?, malditas hormonas, y yo que creí que ya había pasado esa etapa, será mejor que me vaya antes de que cometa una tontería, pero se siente tan bien, no Tonks, reacciona y vete" - se soltó con cuidado de la mano del profesor, y sin más salió de la cocina.

- "Pero que chica tan más loca, y de la que me he enamorado, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, siempre feliz, siempre positiva… no se soltó, no me rechazó, ¿podrá ser posible?, bendito el día que te conocí" – camino hacía la silla más próxima, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien imprudentemente lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Quejicus, ¿que le has hecho a Tonks?,¿Por qué iba tan enojada? mas te vale que… - entró gritando Sirius echando humos hasta por los ojos

- Más me vale nada Black, yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero, además… - pero no termino la frase y dándole la espalda a su interlocutor salió de la cocina, dejando aún más enfadado al merodeador.

- Ven acá cobarde, no te metas con mi prima – salió gritando detrás de Snape, trató de seguirlo, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, llegó a la estancia de la casa aún gritando, haciendo que el retrato de la señora Black comenzara a gritar como solía hacerlo, y maldiciendo por lo bajo al profesor intentó tapar el cuadro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tonks estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa, localizada en una esquina de la biblioteca de la gran mansión Black, hojeaba unos pergaminos que tenia enfrente, y una que otra vez se estiraba y tomaba algunos de los que se encontraban esparcidos por toda la mesa, tenía que terminar de hacer algunos reportes para el ministerio y así poder comenzar con la nueva tarea encomendada por Dumbledore.

Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y se pasaba la pluma de una mano a otra, se rascaba la punta de la nariz, la cual tenía manchada de tinta, y volvía a escribir algo, alguien carraspeó desde la puerta, estaba tan concentrada que se asustó ante este gesto, su brazo golpeó el tintero que estaba casi a la orilla de la mesa, la auror cerró los ojos esperando el sonido del frasquito, lo cual le indicaría que había llegado al suelo, pero nunca sucedió.

- ¿Sabes?, deberías tener más cuidado y fijarte donde pones las cosas – dijo la persona que había provocado el incidente, tenía la varita en mano, la auror volteó a verlo con cara de enfado y ahí estaba él viéndola, como sólo él sabia hacerlo, y no es que a ella la viera diferente, no, era esa misma fría y prepotente mirada, esa fuerte mirada que tanto le atraía, de la que se había enamorado locamente.

- Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si tú no hubieras hecho eso – dijo con fría indiferencia la chica, al terminar de hablar se agachó a ver qué había sucedido con el tintero, pero se sorprendió al ver el frasquito y su contenido levitando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, Severus había evitado que éste se derramara en la alfombra de la habitación.

- "Oh por Dios, pero que hombre tan sexy, que reflejos tiene" – pensó la joven al tiempo que con un hechizo ponía la tinta en su lugar, tomó el tintero y lo colocó sobre la mesa, volvió la vista al profesor de pociones pero inmediatamente la desvió hacia los pergaminos que estaban frente a ella, lo que vio había sido demasiado para ella, cuando lo vio, él estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta observándola, con esa mirada que lo caracterizaba y con una sonrisa de lado, que lo hacia verse divino a los ojos de la auror.

- "Bendito hombre, y yo que creí que ya no podía ser más sexy" – la joven auror trataba desesperadamente de ocultar su nerviosismo. Tomó su pluma una vez más, e intento concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo, cosa que era muy difícil ya que Severus seguía en la misma habitación que ella.

El profesor avanzó para adentrarse un poco más a la biblioteca, la cual se encontraba tenuemente iluminada, se acercó a uno de los estantes y comenzó a buscar algunos libros, Tonks lo espiaba con el rabillo del ojo, no perdía un solo movimiento del ex mortifago, cuando vio que él se dirigía a la mesa en la que ella estaba, volvió a ponerle atención a su trabajo.

- Como siempre todo regado, ¿verdad, Nymphadora? – dijo Snape con frialdad, pronunciando el nombre de la aludida lentamente y marcando cada sílaba con el afán de molestar, sus facciones no cambiaron, esperando la reacción de la joven.

La metamorfomaga dio un respingo al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, y lo que más le molestó fue la forma en que lo hizo, levantó la cabeza indignada y lo vio con la mirada más dura y fría que pudo, echaba chispas por los ojos, a pesar de que estaban a media luz, Snape pudo ver esa luz que lo cautivó en los ojos de la chica.

-¿Se puede saber "profesor" que hace aquí, no debería andar molestando estudiantes, preparando pociones o jugando con su juego de química? – contestó sarcásticamente la joven.

- Para desgracia suya no, y mi juego de química se rompió, así que hoy sólo me quedare aquí – contestó sin prestar mucha importancia a la joven, pues había abierto uno de los libros que había tomado, con un moviendo de la varita hizo aparecer unos trozos de pergamino y una pluma, se estiró sobre la mesa, tomó el tintero de Tonks poniéndolo en el centro de la mesa y sin más, se puso a escribir.

- ¡Pero que demonios! … - Snape levantó la mano para indicarle que se callara, la auror se limitó a hacer una mueca de enojo y continuar con su trabajo, refunfuñando y maldiciendo por lo bajo a Snape.

Pasaron 2 horas en las que ninguno de los dos habló o volteó a ver al otro, o al menos eso parecía, Tonks miraba a hurtadillas a Snape cada que terminaba de escribir algún párrafo o informe, pero cada vez que lo observaba, sin pasar por alto sus labios, el seguía inmutable, tan concentrado en su trabajo, como si sólo él estuviera en ese lugar y no existiera nada más que sus libros. Estaba aburrida, su naturaleza no le permitía estar más de dos horas sentada en un sólo lugar y callada así que para romper un poco con la monotonía y silencio comenzó a tararear una canción…

- "Todavía tengo tanto que hacer, no pensé que tardaría tanto, debería estar ya en el callejón Knockturn, me voy a morir de aburrimiento si no me muevo de aquí ya, si tan solo hubiera una forma de terminar con este aburrimiento"

Después de un tiempo, en el que ella no había parado de tararear, "alguien" comenzó a "toser".

- Por Dios Severus, que tos tan fea tienes, ¿no quieres algo?, tienes la garganta muy seca, ¿un dulce, agua? – dijo Tonks con fingida inocencia y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Snape volteó a mirarla con cara de pocos amigos y volvió a toser.

- ¿Enserio Snevi?, si quieres puedo traerte un poco de agua – ya no podía fingir más, estaba a punto de estallar en una sonora carcajada.

- No Nymphadora, no será necesario, la "pequeña" irritación que sentía terminó – dijo el ex-mortifago con frialdad.

- Menos mal, porque tu "pequeña" tos empezaba a irritarme ¿sabes?, trato de concentrarme y cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, bueno, tu me entenderás y si no te importa, continuaré mi trabajo – terminó de decir esto y le dedicó una maravillosa sonrisa al profesor, agachó la cabeza y fingió trabajar, se podía oír una risita juguetona provenir de la chica, lo había hecho, había hecho enojar a Severus y ahora él tenia que contestar, después de todo si había forma de terminar con el aburrimiento que estaba a punto de "matarla", aunque después de lo sucedido no solo el aburrimiento la mataría.

- "Esto es el colmo, molestando ¿yo?, ahora si va a saber quien soy"

- Nym-pha-do-ra, desastre andante, ya tengo suficiente con tener que estar en la misma habitacion que tú, como para también tener que soportar tus niñerías y burlas, así que o te callas y me dejas pensar y trabajar, o retiras tu… cambiante persona de aquí – pronunció su nombre lentamente, marcando cada sílaba dicha, sabiendo que esto enojaría a la metamorfomaga, en su rostro se dibujaba una media sonrisa y veía a la chica con burla

- "Esto se va a poner bueno, cómo se atreve a llamarme así, además yo no soy infantil, que se ha creído, pero por qué rayos tiene que seguir siendo tan sexy"

- Es Tonks Sevi, tengo acaso que repetírtelo a cada segundo, y yo que creí que eras más inteligente, y yo no soy un desastre, sólo un poco distraída, y creo que también te tengo que recordar que yo llegue primero que tú aquí, así que si alguien se va a ir, esa persona serás tú – la chica más que recriminar lo último, quería seguir molestando al profesor.

- Vuelve a llamarme así y… - no terminó, ya que la chica lo interrumpió

- Vuelvo a llamarte así ¿y que, me envenenaras? – en su voz había un tono de juego y desafío.

- ¿Acaso me estas retando Tonks?, no solo soy bueno en pociones niña, soy muy bueno en tantas cosas que te sorprenderías – dijo Snape con tono malicioso

- "¿En qué otras cosas será bueno?, malditas hormonas, no lo escuchen, maldición, estúpida imaginación la mía, creo que tengo que eliminar la palabra 'maldición' de mi vocabulario" – se regañó mentalmente, se había sonrojado, lo cual indicó a Snape que ella había tomado por otro lado sus palabras.

- "Pequeña pervertida, cada día me sorprendes más Tonks, como me voy a divertir con esto, no es la mejor manera de acercarme a ti pero ya es algo, aún no se como es que me enamore de ti" – obviamente no iba a pasar por alto la reacción de la chica.

- Por la cara que pusiste supongo que te gustaría saber en que más soy bueno ¿o me equivoco? –dijo con frialdad e indiferencia, levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia donde la chica se encontraba.

- Digamos que te equivocas, no estoy interesada en saber más de ti… "mentira, me muero de ganas por conocerte" – se había levantado ella también, sabía que el juego que ella misma había empezado, comenzaba a salirse de sus manos, estaba perdiendo el control de lo que había provocado.

- ¿Enserio? – dijo con sarcasmo – por que yo estaba dispuesto a enseñarte todo lo que sé… "Y decirte cuanto te quiero" – se estaba acercando más a la auror

- ¿Todo lo que sabes?, no creí que supieras algo más aparte de cómo hacerle la vida imposible a las personas "¿Qué no puedes quedarte callada y decir sólo lo necesario Tonks?" – se reprimió mentalmente, estaba tan distraída mirando al profesor, que no se dio cuenta de que se dirigía hacia uno de los estantes de libros, unos pasos más y quedaría entre el librero y Snape, sin tener a donde correr, si es que quería correr.

- Se más que eso y te lo puedo demostrar, por ejemplo, en este momento acabo de dejar sin opciones de escape a un auror supuestamente entrenado para evitar estas situaciones – su tono de voz era una mezcla de frialdad y burla, en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Demonios, que tonta, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? – las palabras escaparon de sus labios sin ella haber tenido la intención de decirlas, estaba rodeada, delante de ella Snape, detrás el librero y a los lados los brazos del ex-mortifago, estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su respiración, cálida y tranquila.

No quería verlo a los ojos, por Dios, no quería verlo siquiera a la cara, sabia que si lo hacía haría algo que tanto anhelaba, pero a la vez temía. Por su parte Severus estaba embelesado, tener su cuerpo tan cerca, sentir su calor y poder respirar su dulce aroma. Por un periodo corto de tiempo ninguno se movió ni habló. Tonks estaba en las nubes, si tan solo él se acercara un poco más y moviera sus brazos de forma que la pudiera rodear con ellos.

- "Estoy soñando, esto debe ser una broma, tan cerca de él, maldición, si tuviera el valor lo tomaría en mis brazos y lo besaría y no lo dejaría ir jamás, nunca" – pensaba la chica con la vista clavada en el piso, escuchando su propio corazón, el cual estaba apunto de abandonar su cuerpo de tan fuerte y rápido que estaba latiendo.

Lentamente el profesor de pociones comenzó a acercarse más a la chica, tomándola entre sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia el, Tonks recargó su cabeza en el pecho del ex-mortifago instintivamente, duraron así unos minutos hasta que él la apartó de si, la auror dio un respingo, como se atrevía a romper ese abrazo, se había sentido tan segura y tranquila en sus brazo.

- ¿Por qué Severus? – preguntó la metamorfomaga, casi en un susurro, atreviéndose a verlo a los ojos.

- Porque te voy a enseñar que además de hacerle la vida imposible a las personas también sé amar, así como te amo a ti – no dejó que Tonks reaccionara a sus palabras, simplemente enmarcó la cara de la auror entre sus manos, se agachó un poco y unió sus labios a los de ella, en un principio la joven de cabello púrpura no respondió, un breve momento en el que sus neuronas trabajan a mil por hora, guardando las palabras del profesor de pociones.

- "Si Tonks, escuchaste bien, dijo que te amaba, ahora reacciona y bésalo" – esta vez fue la conciencia de la chica la que habló.

Snape se separó de ella despacio, una mirada de dolor y tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro, volteó la mirada hacia cualquier lado de la biblioteca, no dejaría que ella viera la decepción.

- Disculpa Nymphadora, sólo olvida lo que dije hace un momento – dijo con la misma frialdad de siempre, pero aún sin ver a la chica, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

- "Se te va Tonks, reacciona no te quedes ahí parada como tonta, corre, detenlo, habla ¡Por Merlín!" – su cuerpo simplemente se negaba a obedecer a su mente, hasta que reaccionó ante las ultimas palabras del ex-mortifago como si hubiesen sido un balde de agua helada.

- No, Severus, espera no te vayas… por favor – dijo la chica con desesperación y un tono de voz apenas audible, avanzó hacia él, pero no se acercó demasiado.

Snape se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la chica y se giró lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella.

- Yo, quiero… decirte que… - las palabras se negaban a salir, estaba demasiado nerviosa, trató de esconder sus temblorosas manos dentro de su túnica, lo cual fue imposible, el profesor de pociones se dio cuenta de esto y acercándose a la auror, la tomó de las manos y mirándola directamente a los ojos, acortó un poco más la distancia entre ambos.

- ¿Decirme qué Tonks? – trató de sonar indiferente, pero a la vez agregó un tono seductor a sus palabras.

- "¿Por qué haces esto más difícil Severus?, por Merlín, no puedo creer que me cueste tanto trabajo respirar al lado de este hombre"…- trató de tranquilizarse, respiró hondo y mirando al profesor de pociones a los ojos le contestó.

- Decirte que nunca podré olvidar lo que acabas de decir, porque es lo que he estado esperando escuchar desde hace unas semanas, me tienes loca Severus, por tu culpa no me puedo concentrar, no pienso en otra cosa más que en ti, porque Severus Snape yo TE AMO – dijo esto casi gritando, la auror respiraba con dificultad.

Un mechón de cabello tapaba su rostro, Snape sonrió y dulcemente lo retiró, admirando los ojos de la chica, la tomó por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó susurrando en su oído.

- Yo también estoy loco por ti Tonks, los últimos días me has hecho sentir cosas que jamás creí experimentar – se separaron un poco, hasta que pudieron ver los ojos de la persona que tenían enfrente, lentamente se unieron en un dulce beso. Por fin se separaron y se miraron, cada uno clavándose en los ojos del otro.

- ¿Sabías que tienes la nariz manchada de tinta? – dijo Snape, y con cuidado le limpió la mancha de tinta, la auror arrugó la nariz al ver el gesto de el profesor de pociones.

- Si, si sabía, lo que no sabía era que fueras tan amable Severus – dijo pícaramente Tonks.

- Y volvemos a lo mismo mi auror, te sorprendería saber TODO lo que se hacer

- Pues tenemos toda una vida por delante para que me enseñes – y después de decir esto, se separó de él y se dirigió nuevamente al lugar donde había estado sentada trabajando.

- Ahora si no te molesta Sevi, tengo que terminar este endemoniado trabajo para poder comenzar a cumplir con la misión, porque yo también sé lo que me tocó – dicho esto fingió concentrarse, mirando de soslayo al profesor, quien la miraba divertido y con una sonrisa de lado dibujada en sus labios.

- Nymphadora nunca te entenderé, pero no importa porque te amo – dijo en un suspiro, la auror lo escuchó y volteó a verlo tiernamente.,

- Menos mal que me amas porque si no, sufrirías al no entenderme, y más te vale que empieces a llamarme "Tonks" porque si no, lamentarás no entender eso – dijo con fingido enfado y apuntando al profesor con la varita.

- Pues si eres igual de "buena" lanzando maldiciones como lo eras en pociones, entonces no tengo de preocuparme – dijo con frialdad fingida y una mirada divertida.

- Ja, pues aunque te cueste creerlo, si lo soy – se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al profesor, se paró de puntitas y depositó un fugaz beso en los labios del ex-mortifago

- Terminé, ya me voy, tal vez vaya a tomar algo a Las Tres Escobas a las 10 – caminó hacia la puerta, le lanzó una mirada coqueta al hombre y desapareció dejándolo solo.

- Eres una en un millón Tonks y te amo, y juro que jamás te perderé, ahora que sé que tu me amas también – dijo esto en un susurro, esperando que el viento llevara sus palabras a oídos de la mujer que amaba con locura, se sentó a terminar lo que había empezado, tenía una cita y no pensaba llegar tarde.

**N.A: **Por fin termine jeje, admito que soy 100 fan de Remus y Tonks es la mejor pareja pero tampoco me desagrada Snape-Tonks y después de leer Matrimonio por conveniencia de amps14 (jajaja comercial patrocinado por mi conciencia) me entro la loca idea de este fic jaja espero les guste, no me agrado el final, espero que a ustedes si jaja, espero sus reviews y de paso lean insomnio que es mia jajaj y reviews plz, o me corto las venas con galletas de animalitos jajaja pq nadie lee esa historia, tan mala esta, jeje bueno es todo.

Gracias por los reviews de Insatiable.


End file.
